


Adam Survived

by eeveepacini



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini
Summary: Just what the title says! Adam survived the car crash and has a second chance with his family and Becky.
Relationships: Becky Baker/Adam Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Adam Survived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrianpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianpink/gifts).



> TW: semi-graphic descriptions of injuries, hospitals

Adam had been trying his best to take it slow since the crash. Broken bones and bruises, scratches and stitches from head to toe… Adam truly almost  _ died _ on the operation table that night. This was a  _ hell _ of a lot more intense and scary than the time Adam had been nicked by a stray bullet at prom a year or so before. 

He was starting to wonder if life would  _ always _ throw such dramatic curveballs at him… that seemed to be a trademark of the high school experience — or maybe it was just Degrassi. Despite any dislike of how chaotic and live-changing things had gotten for Adam since he enrolled in Degrassi, he would always be grateful for the relationships that he had begun since transferring from his old school and the things his classmates and teachers had bestowed upon him. 

Adam had been welcomed almost immediately by friends like Clare and Eli, who didn’t care about the fact that he was different or trans or anything else. They just loved Adam for  _ him.  _ Being able to be himself allowed Adam to figure out exactly who and what he was. Being himself had also brought Adam a lot of grief too, but those moments weren’t the ones Adam held closely. They were just a symptom of being different and trying to coexist with idiots and bigots. 

One of the things Adam had grown to cherish the most after living through a head-on collision with a giant tree was his family. Adam’s relationship with his family had never been better or more open and honest. Talks of testosterone turned into real action plans for Adam in the near future. Audra had surprised Adam at first with just how invested she had become in helping Adam feel comfortable in his skin. All it took was one life-threatening emergency surgery hitting the Torres family for all severed or distant ties to be very quickly woven back into place. All animosity or family drama dissolved as they came together for the sake of Adam.

...

Drew’s face had been the first Adam saw upon waking up a few days earlier. Adam was later told that Drew almost  _ never _ left his brother’s side the entire time Adam was asleep. Adam was way too pumped with pain medicine and sedatives - important precautions taken by the doctors to make sure Adam wasn’t feeling the fractured ribs and his generally crushed up torso — to perceive his family’s presence. Still, he knew somewhere deep down that they were there for him every day. 

_ “Damn bro, you look like crap.” _ Those were the first words that came out of Adam’s mouth when he woke up and looked over to see his brother a weeping mess in one of the hospital chairs. 

Seeing his brother so distraught made Adam immediately want to cheer Drew up. That was always Adam’s instinct when people around him were happy. He was a people-pleaser. That was probably part of why he always felt like he needed to fit in, be validated and pass to be considered worthwhile. The crash had slowly but surely made Adam less concerned about petty things or people. Maybe he couldn’t satisfy everyone all the time. At the end of the day, did it really matter? Adam was truly just glad to be alive. 

Once Drew calmed down from the excitement of his brother waking up and the nurses came in to check Adam’s vitals, it was time for Adam to be filled in on what exactly had happened.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Drew asked, still out of breath from excitement and shock. 

Adam strained to move slightly. Even with the medication coursing through his veins, any movement was slightly stiff and painful. “Not much...”

“Do you remember almost dying?” Drew began questioning Adam almost immediately.  _ How could Adam possibly forget? _ Drew continued taking this opportunity to ask Adam questions. “I mean, did you see a white light or something?”

Adam decided answering Drew’s earlier question first was best. “The last thing I remember was grabbing the keys to steal the van. I was freaking out about losing Becky and then…” Adam trailed off for a moment, trying to remember the next things that happened but his brain was blank, similar to when he forgot a weird dream a few minutes after he woke up. Such a huge, life-changing event for Adam and his family was just…  _ erased _ from his mind. Maybe it was for the best, though. “And no, there was no white light. One minute I was there, driving… and texting... now I’m  _ here _ .”

Adam looked around and observed dozens of hand-drawn ‘get well soon’ cards. “Are those…?” Adam began to inquire. 

“They’re from the kids from the Degrassi day-camp. And a few extra from me, Immy and Dallas.” Drew said, picking up one of the cards and handing it to Adam.

Adam observed the card, which contained a very amateur drawing of what Adam presumed to be himself covered in blood. “Colton?” Adam asked, a smile very slowly creeping onto his face. He  _ knew  _ he always liked that kid.

“Yeah, I thought about taking it down, but…” Drew shrugged. “That kid may be weird but he’s probably destined for great things.”

“He reminds me a bit of this other weird kid I met a few years back. You know, when my mom first started dating someone.” Adam smiled, referring to Drew of course. “I wasn’t sure about having a stepbrother at first, but… it’s turned out pretty great. I wouldn’t trade you for anything, Drew.”

Tears welled up in Drew’s eyes a bit as he tried to cautiously hug his brother. A moment passed… “Does Colton really remind you of me?”

“Oh totally.” Adam let out a laugh. “You were always all over the place.  _ Rambunctious _ , if you may.” 

“I have no idea what that means.” Drew said. 

“I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Adam spoke honestly. “You’re more than just my stepbrother, you know that right?” He was still slightly groggy, speaking slower than his typical quick-wit tongue. “We’re family.”

“Well duh. You’re my little bro.” Drew flashed his pearly white teeth and patted Adam on the head softly. “I’ve gotta call Mom and Dad and tell them you’re awake. They just went home because Mom has been wearing the same clothes for days. Dad finally convinced her to go home and take a shower.”

“Explains your B.O.” Adam scrunched his nose up. He was partially joking but Drew definitely did not smell like fresh cut flowers.

“I guess your girlfriend could hold down the fort ‘til Mom and Dad get back…”

Adam’s eyes immediately lit up. “ _ Becky?” _ He responded frankly, waiting for his brother to confirm. Adam had flirted with and even kissed Imogen but he was hoping that didn’t make Drew think they were dating. Becky was the only girl Adam had eyes for. 

“Yeah, she flew back from Florida as soon as she heard the news. Mom and Dad helped her with the plane ticket because her parents refused to help her come back here to see you.”

“Sounds like the Bakers.” Adam remarked under his breath. He would  _ never  _ be a fan of Becky’s parents. Not after their transphobia and all around intolerance. A sweet, well-meaning girl like Becky deserved a much better family than the one she had. “Is she here?” 

“She went down to the food court about an hour ago.” Drew said. “I’ll call her after I call Mom and Dad. Why don’t you close your eyes for a few before she gets here?”

Adam nodded. It couldn’t hurt for him to get a small nap in before whatever emotional conversation was about to ensue between Becky and Adam. They hadn’t left off on the best terms but Adam was hoping she would be gracious and give him a second chance. 

…

Adam woke up to his hospital room door slowly creaking as it was opened. “Adam…?” Becky’s voice sounded small, slight and nervous. 

“...Becks?” Adam responded, groggy once again. These damn meds made it hard to keep his eyes open… He’d take it over the excruciating pain that they were numbing, though. “I’m sorry.” He immediately said.

“ _ You’re  _ sorry?” Becky immediately responded. “I’m the one who was cold… I sent your flowers back in  _ petals _ .” 

“You were rightfully cold, Becks. I wasn't trusting you. I went through your Facerange messages instead of talking to you. I should’ve just talked to you. I was just… so afraid to lose you.” 

“You won’t, Adam.” Becky dared to place a soft hand on Adam’s bruised cheek. “I’m here. Now more than ever.” 

Adam’s cheeks warmed up. “Really? You’re not running late for a one-way flight back to Florida?” 

“ _ Really _ .” Becky reassured. “All I ever wanted was to spend the summer with you anyway. My parents and Luke are gaga for Florida and they probably always will be, but I’m over it. I missed you. As soon as I heard you were hurt…”

“You flew here right away. Drew told me.” Adam finished Becky’s sentence. “I appreciate that, Becks, but are you and your family okay? Are they like, super pissed?” 

Becky’s body language got a bit more closed off. “They’re… not happy. I’m having a really hard time understanding how they can be so closed minded and still…” Becky realized she was going off on a tangent. “It’s not important. I’ve been staying at your house actually. Your mom really took me in and let me stay when I had nowhere else to go. Your parents paid for the flight because they heard how distraught I was on the phone with Drew…”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Adam said simply. Becky had been rambling for a couple minutes now. If he were physically able to just stand up, grab Becky and kiss her… That was all Adam wanted to do. Limited by the hospital bed and the several machines Adam was connected to, he had to improvise. “Kiss me?” He asked the girl of his dreams, who was towering over him at this point. She still looked perfect at every angle. 

Becky leaned down and placed a kiss on Adam’s forehead, then his cheeks, then his lips. “Always, Adam Torres.” She said softly.

…

“I can’t believe the first thing you wanted to do outside the hospital was hang with your  _ girlfriend _ !” Drew teased Adam, patting the spot next to him on the couch where a video game controller currently sat. “Come on! New Call of Duty is  _ ridiculous! _ Don’t you want your mind blown by blowing things up?”

Adam laughed and shrugged his brother off. “Becky has been having hospital food every day with me for weeks. I owe my girlfriend a  _ real  _ date.”

“The Dot?” Drew teasingly suggested, but accidentally guessed exactly right. It wasn’t exactly an inspired choice or anything. Adam could’ve put more thought in and maybe taken Becky somewhere special or more romantic… The Dot was going to have to work for tonight.

Adam shook his brother off, not responding to his correct guess. If Becky meant what she said that first day Adam woke up, she would  _ always  _ be there. Predictable, familiar date spots and all.

As long as Adam kept the right mindset, there was no reason to believe that she’d waver on her promise of _ always _ . They were in the best place they’d ever been. 

Adam and Becky’s relationship had been tumultuous at the beginning, but the more that they came into themselves and learned about the world, the more they found themselves overlapping and intersecting. 

Things were easier than ever when they were together. The parts of themselves that at some points felt completely separate and intangible slowly faded into the background. Adam was sure it was partially a post-trauma glow that would eventually fade, one that made everything lighter and easier because, you know… he  _ literally _ almost died. Even if that turned out to be the truth, Adam would do anything to keep that light glowing. Anything for  _ Becky _ . 

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to look. Becky had been staying in Drew’s upstairs room and Drew was bunking with Dallas in the basement. Adam couldn’t lie, living with his girlfriend sort of ruled. Sure, Audra had a million different rules that usually kept Adam or Becky from doing anything too crazy, the moments Adam had stolen with Becky when nobody else got better every time. Even if it were just a short snippet of time, the way Adam and Becky locked into one another whenever they got a chance… it felt like something out of a romance novel. Nicholas Sparks couldn’t even dream of writing something this beautiful. 

Adam’s eyes fell on Becky in a navy blue dress, looking more beautiful than he could’ve imagined or remembered. 

“Ready to go?” Becky laced her arm into the crook of Adam’s elbow. “I’m craving a burger from The Dot.”

Adam exhaled suddenly. He hadn’t even realized that he had been holding his breath. Becky was perfect. Everything was going to be perfect. Adam was going to have his happily ever after. 

“Let’s go.” He smiled. “After you.” 

  
  



End file.
